A New Digitude
When an army of Tyrannomon controlled by the Digimon Emperor overwhelm the group, T.K. and Kari hurry to track down some nearby Digi-Eggs, in the hope of finding additional strength. Synopsis Davis, Kari and T.K return to the computer room where they left their Digimon. Yolei later arrives and brings food for the in-training Digimon. While waiting for Cody they decide to watch the news. The latest story is about a genius Ken who is a boy of man talents. Cody arrives and the go to the Digital World though the gate in the computer. Meanwhile Ken is seen walking home, where he ignores his mother and then enters his room. The Digidestined find trouble with the Digimon Emperor when they arrive. He is capturing Digimon with his Dark Rings again, and is making them fight each other. The kid’s Digivices begin reacting so they go look for the Digi-Eggs they think are close by. The Emperor appears before them and Davis, Yolei and Cody's Digimon Digivolve to fight the emperor's army of Tyrannomon, but unfortunately the 3 Digimon don’t have enough fire power. Cody, Kari and T.K go off to find the Digi-Eggs, and when eventually find safety from the Tyrannomon in a small cave. They are surprised to find two Digi-Eggs, one with the crest of light and one with the crest of hope, in the back of the cave. Gatomon and Patamon then Digivolved to their armor forms Nefertimon and Pegasusmon. They are able to defeat the Tyrannomon are free them from the Emperor's clutches. Finally the kids and their Digimon return home, and come up with the idea that perhaps they can defeat the Digimon Emperor in the real world, rather than in the Digital World Featured characters Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "In-Training Digimon are bottomless pits." :—'T.K.' reflects on the fact that Digimon need to eat in order to digivolve. "This is the best thing I've ever eaten in my whole life. All two days of it!" :—'Upamon' tastes human food for the first time. "I hope my first litter doesn't act like this." :—'Gatomon' is highly embarrassed by the immature behavior of her fellow Digimon. Davis: "Hey, it's getting pretty dark in these woods. Here, Kari, I'll hold your hand so you won't get scared." Kari: "I'm not scared." T.K.: "And it's not her hand, it's mine!" Davis: "Oh, sorry, T.J." Kari: "And that's not his name! It's T.K.!" Davis: "Whatever." :—There's no hope for Davis. "Based on the laws of physics, I have determined that only perfect human beings can be DigiDestined, and of course I am the only perfect human being." :—'The Digimon Emperor' is arrogant beyond belief. "You keep using the same attacks against me, yet I keep coming up with something new." :—'The Digimon Emperor' makes a blunt yet valid point. Patamon: "I thought that cats were always supposed to land on their feet." Gatomon: "Oh, shut up." :—'Patamon' and Gatomon gets their butts whooped by the Tyrannomon. "Great! What do we do now, wait around for a new kid to come along and lift it so another new Digimon will be born?" :—'T.K.' on the hopelessness of the situation after finding two new DigiEggs. "Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!" "Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!" :—The next two Armor Digimon - Pegasusmon and Nefertimon. Other notes , ト) where it should say 'no' ( , ノ). *In his digivolution secuence, one of the fingers on Flamedramon's right hand is partially away from the others. *When the Digimon Emperor pulls his whip, the blue and white of his left arm are colored the wrong way around for a brief moment. *When Digmon uses his Rock Crackin' attack, his lower arms are yellow underneath where they should be black (this same error appears throughout the series, due to repeated use of the exact shot). *In a shot of Davis, T.K. and Kari in the computer room, the yellow section at the left side of T.K.'s shirt is colored green. *In a shot of Yolei, Cody and the Digimon eating, the lower part of Yolei's socks are colored gray instead of purple. |DUBBING CHANGES= *A shot of Ken kicking the puppy was removed from the English dub. |DIGIMON REFERENCES= |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *T.K. and Kari announce the episode title in the Japanese episode. *In the original version, the children's teacher, Mr. Fujiyama, is listed in the episode credits despite not appearing. }} Category:Digimon Adventure 02 episodes